


Sample Analysis

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: A few officers of the DPD go out for drinks and take Connor along, who ends up being rather good at playing bar games.





	Sample Analysis

The bar was still fairly crowded at that time of night, most of his colleagues were at the same table, the shiny new android detective the center of attention. Gavin sipped his whiskey, sullenly, but still unable to look away. They were close enough that he couldn’t avoid listening to them.

“Try mine, try mine!” His best friend, Tina—the traitor—Chen, chirped, offering her glass to the android, who took it from her fingers and brought it to his lips to take a sip. ‘Gross’, Gavin thought, he’d seen Connor lick evidence at crime scenes, but right then he couldn’t take his gaze away from the wet shine on those lips as the android swished the alcohol around in his mouth.

Connor gave Tina her glass back and announced the content, “alcohol content 40.3%, trans-3-methyl-4-octanolide, o-cresol, …” Connor went on listing all minor compounds that were just meaningless made up words to Gavin, but that he could only assume made Tina’s whiskey taste so good. He knew that last part because she had ordered the Scotch for both of them. Gavin took a sip from the glass in front of him, an errant part of his brain wondering if the android did swallow after all. In the meantime Connor finished his analysis and announced the result, “whiskey, aged in oak barrels, Scotch with a probability of 75%.” The table roared in drunken cheer, as Tina hugged the android and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Best party trick ever!” she said, clinking her glass against Ben’s before gulping half of its content down.

Gavin made a mental note to get them a cab later. A part of him wondered how had he become the responsible friend.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Connor got up from the table and quietly sat down on the stool next to him at the bar.

“You seem preoccupied, detective.”

Gavin turned to face him. “I’m just trying to drink in peace.” Connor’s eyes looked a little too focused and Gavin wasn’t having it. “Hey, stop that. Don’t analyse me,” he pointed at the android with his free hand, a warning look in his eyes, while Connor gave him a polite smile.

“I’m not scanning you, Gavin. I was just curious. You didn’t seem to want to participate in the drinking game.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “I’m not interested in your cheap tricks.”

“I’ll have you know that it’s not a trick, I simply perform a forensic analysis on the sample.”

“Potato, _potato_.” He took a swig of his whiskey and set the glass back on the bar, now almost empty.

Connor’s fingers closed on the glass on top of his, and he gently pulled it away from his grasp.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Gavin protested, forcibly removing Connor’s fingers from the glass and bringing it to his mouth, finishing the drink in one go. “There. No more sample.”

He didn’t notice the mischievous glint in the android’s eyes. Connor moved a little closer, sitting on the edge of his stool. “I can run an analysis on trace amounts,” he whispered, putting a hand on Gavin’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him before the detective’s brain could properly process what was happening. Connor’s tongue infiltrated his mouth and explored it, and really, what could Gavin do but reciprocate, chasing the android’s artificial tongue with his own, feeling the perfectly lifelike texture and trying to pinpoint the lingering taste of Connor’s mouth?

The kiss didn’t last long enough for him to find out, because Connor cut it short and sat back up straight on his stool, licking his lips, while Gavin stared at him, confused. “The same whiskey that officer Chen was drinking,” the android declared, pointing at the empty glass in front of the policeman. Gavin just glared at him. “I’ve called us a cab, would you like a ride home?”

“Maybe,” the detective grumbled, but he got off the stool to follow Connor to the bar’s exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything new in ages, and this fandom hit me like a freight train. I have a handful of WIPs and a desperate need for a beta. This is basically flexing my writing muscles.


End file.
